


Dobber Dobby

by Trexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Draco blackmails Dobby into taking him to wherever Dobby disappeared to in the summer between first and second year.





	Dobber Dobby

“Either take me to wherever you disappeared to, or I’ll tell Father that you’ve been sneaking around.”

“Dobby can’t, Master Draco. It’s not safe.”

I draw my wand. “I can defend myself just fine.”

“But you’re not allowed to use magic. Dobby can’t let you get in trouble.”

“It’ll be you in trouble if you don’t do what I say. I’m sure Father will be delighted to hear you’ve been disapparating off the property again.”

Dobby pulls on his ears and squeals. “Fine! Dobby will take you there, but you must promise to not tell Master.”

“Deal.”

Dobby hesitates before taking my hand. “Dobby must warn you that he wasn’t very happy when he saw Dobby last.”

I swear, if this is all leading to some creature, I just might tell Father anyway, or at least Mother.

“You managed to annoy someone? Shocking.”

Dobby grabs my hand, muttering under his breath. “At least Harry Potter was nice to Dobby.”

What? We apparate into a dark room before I can so much as glare. This better not be Potter’s bedroom. I just might kill Dobby myself if the traitorous house elf has been talking to Potter of all people. The only light is coming from the barred windows. Is this some Muggle prison then? Who on Earth has Dobby been visiting? I search the room for clues and notice a small flap attached to the bolted door. There’s an empty plate in front of it. Is that flap meant for food then? This is definitely a prison. Dobby’s managed to anger a Muggle criminal. Great.

Dobby’s staring at the criminal in question. He’s rather short, extremely skinny too, and, how lovely, he’s waking up. The boy, obvious now that he’s sitting up, blinks at us like he can’t quite see. I get that it’s dark, but really, how blind-. He puts on his glasses.

“Potter?” I all but shout.

He scrambles back. “Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? Come to laugh at me? How’d you even…” He notices Dobby and groans. “Why do you keep ruining my life?”

“Dobby is sorry, but Master Draco insisted. He would’ve told Master if Dobby hadn’t brought him here.”

“So almost getting me expelled, getting rid of the one thing the Dursleys were afraid of, and stealing all my mail wasn’t enough? Now you’ve brought Malfoy along?” Potter pulls his covers back up. “Just get out. I’ll pretend this is some twisted nightmare if you leave now.”

I fold my arms. “We’re not going anywhere, Potter, not until you tell me how you got yourself into a Muggle prison.”

“I didn’t.”

“But the bars on the window, the bolted door, the-.”

“This is my bedroom, Malfoy. The Dursleys locked me in here after Dobby revealed that I’m not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Empty threats won’t work now that they’ve figured that out.”

“And who are these Dursleys?”

“My aunt, uncle and cousin.” Potter clenches his sheets. “C’mon, Malfoy, I know you want to say it. I know you want to say that’s what I get for living with a bunch of Muggles. I know you find it hilarious that the Boy-Who-Lived is locked in his room by his magic-hating family.”

“This is why you stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas?”

“I wanted to stay for summer too, but they wouldn’t let me. Go on, laugh. Just know that you’d be finding the same thing funny that my Muggle relatives do.”

“I’m not laughing, Potter.”

He scoffs. “Too good for that, Malfoy? Can’t associate in any way with a Muggle; is that it?”

“They keep you locked in your room.”

I still can’t believe it.

“At least it’s better than where I lived the first ten years of my life. Cupboard under the stairs. They put my school supplies and broom down there. Almost thought they’d lock me back up there after Dobby ruined their perfect little dinner. Here’s not much better.”

I stalk over to his door and fiddle with the lock.

“You can’t use magic here, Malfoy. No use trying to steal my things.”

“I’m a Slytherin, Potter. I know how to pick a lock.” I ignore his ‘of course’. “Dobby, go to the Weasley house and tell Arthur Weasley to prepare a bed. Potter will be staying there for the remaining break.”

“Yes, Master Draco.”

Dobby disapparates.

“Are… Are you helping me?” Potter asks, slow as ever on the uptake.

I move to the second lock. “Well, I’d offer my own home, but I’m certain Father would try killing you in your sleep. I’d rather him stay out of Azkaban.”

“Why?”

“Have you not heard of the wizarding prison, Potter? I thought Weasel would’ve told you the basics about our world by now.”

“Why are you helping me? What’s in it for you?”

“Can you imagine how utterly boring school would be if I couldn’t torment my least favourite Gryffindor on a daily basis? If these Muggles starve you to death, I’ll have to find a new victim. I’d consider Longbottom, but he just doesn’t yell back like you do.”

Potter finally leaves his bead. With knees that wobbly, it’s a wonder he doesn’t fall flat on his face. Sadly, the Gryffindor manages to stumble across the room.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “For not laughing.”

“If you had just chosen me over Weasel in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened. I’d have never allowed them to send a friend into this.”

“When we first met, you reminded me of my cousin, and the next time you insulted my first friend. Wasn’t the best of first impressions, Malfoy. The whole bullying thing through last year didn’t help.”

I scoff as the third lock drops. “I’m hardly at the level of your cousin.”

“No, you’re smarter. You actually get on my nerves. He’s just a mindless spoilt brat of a bully.”

“And I’m just an intelligent spoilt brat of a bully then? Thanks, Potter.”

“That’s what I thought.”

I glance at him. “Thought?”

Potter leans against the wall as I move to the fourth lock.

“Well, you _are_ helping me right now.”

“And you think that changes things?”

“It means you’re not completely selfish.”

I shake my head. “Turns out, you’re equally incompetent at compliments as you are potions.”

Potter scowls. “I’d probably be better if Snape didn’t treat me like I can do nothing right.”

I almost say that Snape’s right, but my hands start on the fifth lock, the lock Potter’s so-called family thought necessary. I somehow doubt these Dursleys ever gave Potter anything but criticisms. Great, now I’m sympathising with Harry Potter. I should’ve let Dobby get away with sneaking out.

“If you’re struggling with potions so much, I’ll just tutor you. I expect payment of course. How about a small favour for every session? Three favours add up to a big one, and nothing to interfere with Quidditch. I’d like the pleasure of beating you in that through being the superior Seeker when I join the Slytherin team this year.”

Potter’s jaw goes slack. And I thought he couldn’t look more ridiculous.

“Are you really Draco Malfoy?”

I glare at him. “I’m not some Weasel using a Polyjuice potion, if that’s what you’re wondering. And nobody would dare use the Imperious curse on a Malfoy.”

“I don’t know what any of that meant, so I’ll take it as a yes.”

“And I’ll take your complete ignorance of our world as a sign of your desperate need for tutoring.”

I open the door. Potter smiles, an odd thing to be directed at me.

“Could you teach me lockpicking too?”

“I doubt a Gryffindor would have the patience.”

Potter steps past me. “Good thing I was almost sorted into Slytherin.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

He shrugs, leading me down the stairs. “I refused to be sorted into the same house as a pretentious prat, let alone the house Voldemort was in.”

“You do realise the greatest wizard ever was a Slytherin too? We’re not just dark wizards.”

Potter looks at me blankly, then back at the tiny cupboard. He used to sleep in there?

“I know that now,” he half-whispers.

I avoid meeting his eyes. “Yes, well, pay attention, Potter. Let’s start your first lesson on lockpicking.”

As it happens, Potter is actually a half-decent student. He only takes two attempts on the third lock. I do the rest of course. Potter’s far too slow.

**Author's Note:**

> If Draco caught Dobby sneaking about, I doubt he'd pass up an opportunity to find out what the house elf had been up to.


End file.
